Unraveled
by madisonmill
Summary: Rachel hates Quinn for everything she put her through during high school. Can she forgive and forget? - Credit to nerdybutt on tumblr for the cover photo(:
1. Holiday Guest

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own_****_ Glee._**

**Chapter 1: Holiday Guest**

"Yeah, everything is good here...We're pulling through," Santana says into the phone as Rachel walks into the kitchen. _'Who is that?' _Rachel mouths when Santana sets her gaze on her. The taller girl just shakes her head and continues on with her conversation, "Yes, she's doing alright," Rachel assumes that whoever she's talking to is calling about Finn,"Yeah, Sam and Blaine were over here last week...I think Sam cheered her up quite a bit, if you know what I mean, "She said with a wink in Rachel's direction.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana would stop with the "Samchel" jokes. It annoys Rachel to say the least. "Santana, for the last time, nothing is going on between us. He's not my type," Rachel insists, interrupting her, "and besides, even if he was, I'm not ready for anything serious," she finishes while pulling out a pot from the cabinet.

"Oh please Berry, your type is anything Quinn has touched. You're like, the 'Queen of Quinn's Ex-Boyfriends."

"I most certainly am not!" Santana rolls her eyes and goes back to whoever it is she's on the phone with. Rachel sets the pot of water on the stove and turns the dial to the little six. She walks over to the pantry to grab the pasta noodles, "So Q, what are you doing for the holidays," this causes Rachel to stop dead in her tracks. She turns towards Santana to find her smirking wickedly at her. "Nothing?...Really?...You should come to our Christmas party!"

"No! No, Santana! Stop! Stop it," Rachel whisper-yelled, not wanting the actual spawn of Satan to hear her over the phone.

"Of course you're wanted here Quinn! It'll be great!...Just you, me, Kurt, Elliot, Dani, and Berry!" Santana's grin is so wide her face looks as if it's about to split in two. It just might when Rachel's through with her. "Great! See you next week," with that she ends the call. She looks expectantly at the shorter girl and lifts up an eyebrow, "what?"

"You know how I feel about her Santana," Rachel says, hands on hips, pasta forgotten.

"Exactly. It's the perfect opportunity to patch things up, start over. You both need to get your heads out of your asses."

"She tormented me throughout high school! That isn't something that can be easily forgiven over some christmas songs and vegan egg nog."

"Okay, Rachel. I'm not expecting you two to become the best of friends by the time she leaves, but she's not the same girl anymore. Give her a chance, she wants to make things right."

"I'll think about it," Rachel replies, remembering the water on the stove and walking over to turn the dial from the 6 to the 3 to keep it from over-boiling. _Is that a thing? Whatever. _

"Either way, she'll be here next Thursday," Santana replies as Rachel retrieves the noodles from the pantry.

"I doubt she will pay any attention to me unless she's throwing insults at me so it doesn't really matter how I feel about this," Rachel states as she pours the noodles into the pot.

"You should add some more water. You lost a lot during you unnecessary freak-out," the taller of the two says mockingly, "and like I said Rachel, she's not the same person anymore. You know that she tried so hard during senior year to make up with you."

"Does Dani know you had sex with her," Rachel asks timidly. Santana didn't know that Rachel knew, Kurt let it slip over cocktails one night and made her promise not to tell Santana. Oops.

"How did you know about that," she counters, Rachel can feel Santana glaring at her back. No doubt plotting her death.

"Kurt let it slip over cocktails once," she answers, turning around and adding more water before turing back around and putting the pot back on the stove.

"Well no, she doesn't know about me and Quinn's meaningless night because it was just that. Meaningless," she says, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What about Brittany?"

"No, Brittany doesn't know either," she says, giving Rachel a 'what the fuck?' look.

"I meant does Dani know about Brittany," Rachel clarifies.

"Oh, yeah. Pillow talk gets deep," she says with a smirk.

"So I shouldn't invite Brittany to our party," Rachel jokes.

"Berry, don't even think about it. I will beat your white ass so fast you won't even-"

"Do you still love her," Rachel asks cautiously, knowing Santana doesn't like emotional conversations.

"Of course. I'll always love Britt," she says nonchalantly. "Now before this gets unbearably mushy, where's Lady Hummel," she asks turning on the television.

"He and Elliot are looking for places to set gigs up at." She gets no reply from the taller girl so she begins humming along with the "Bad Girls Club Miami" theme song while get the pasta sauce together.

Quinn Fabray. One of, if not _the, _prettiest girl Rachel has ever seen. Also the meanest girl. Sure she's had some moments of kindness, but Rachel found it difficult to forgive someone that spent most of high school tormenting her.

"Berry," Santana calls from the living room, interrupting Rachel's train of thought.

"Yes, honey," she calls back mockingly.

"How is it that you can forgive me for all the shitty things I've done to you, but you can't forgive Q?"

"I- You- It's different. You're different."

"Am I Rachel? I mean I insult you and Kurt constantly. What makes me so different from her?" It's now that Rachel notices the television has been turned off and Santana has returned to the kitchen.

"Kurt and I know that that's just your way of showing your love for us." Santana's stepping closer to the shorter girl now, not even a fooy away from her.

"How do you know that's not what Quinn was doing to you? Expressing her love through hate? Chew on that for a bit, Berry."

"You're insane," Rachel says to Santana as the latter walks out of the room.

"I think you mean genius?"

_She's literally insane. Quinn Fabray loving __**me?** Caring about me?__No way. Not a chance in hell. _

_..._

"Honeys, I'm home," Kurt sing-songed as he walked in.

"Where's nice-face," Santana asks with a mouthful of pasta.

"I'm standing right here Satan. Elliot had to study so he went home."

"So did you guys get us a gig," Rachel asks excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat on the couch.

"Yes! There's this new bar that's opened up! It's called 'Sky Bar'," Kurt exclaims as he sets his green pea cot on the arm of the couch.

"When is it Lady Hummel," Santana asked with raised eyebrows, surprised that Kurt did something right after the disaster at "Callbacks".

"Next Friday! We have eight days to get everything ready. Do you think that's enough time? I mean, it's Wednesday right now so if we can work out a set list by Monday then we'll have the rest of the week to practice and get our outfits picked out."

"Woah, slow your roll Hummel. We're going to have a guest during Winter break starting on Thursday."

"Yay! Who?" He asked excitedly, eyes darting between the two brunettes on the couch.

"Wait I though she was only coming for the party next Saturday," Rachel interjected before Santana could answer.

"I texted her earlier and told her to go ahead and pack for the entire break," Santana said casually.

"Well? Who," Kurt asked again.

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel says with annoyance. Kurt looks as if he's seen a ghost and Santana is looking at Rachel with that damned smirk.

"Oh my god. You're kidding right? You cannot be serious." He continues when all he gets are stares from both girls, "So Quinn Fabray is staying here for two weeks?"

"That's the plan, Lady Hummel," Santana answers with so much pride it's almost sickening.

"I mean she was never terrible to me it's just, well, Rach? How do you feel about this?"

"Ecstatic," Rachel answers, words dripping with sarcasm before taking a sip of her wine.

...

After getting a passed-out-drunk Rachel Berry into bed, Kurt and Santana sat down in the living room to discuss Quinn and the whole situation.

"You know that Metropass Quinn gave Rachel," Kurt asked, wine glass in hand.

"Yeah. Quinn was going crazy about how she spent almost 500 dollars for the first six months so that Rachel wouldn't have to pay the 76 dollars a month for a while. Why," she asked, suddenly very curious as to where this was going.

"Rachel burned it," he took a sip of his wine as Santana stared at him wide-eyed, "didn't even open it. Thought it was so cruel joke. I don't even blame her."

" Wow. Quinn's been too scared to use hers. Scared that Rachel will just slam the door in her face. She's terrified to be here for 2 weeks."

"She should be. Rachel is fierce now, but I don't think she would slam the door in her face. You and I both know that Rachel isn't that person."

"Do you think Rachel would believe Quinn if she told her how she feels? I mean she won't tell her, she's way too chicken shit, but do you think Rachel would believe her if she did," Santana asked, pouring herself another half glass of wine.

"I don't know. Would you believe me if I told you I was in love with you," Kurt asked with a joking smile.

"Okay Lady Hummel, time for bed," Santana said before finishing off her wine and snatching Kurt's and taking their glasses and the bottle back to the kitchen.

_This break should be interesting, _She thought with a smirk.

...

_**AN:**_Thank you for reading! I'll try to update every other weekend because I don't have internet unless I'm at my dad's house so I apologize in advance for any late updates. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, unless you like shorter chapters around 1-2k words, just let me know! Also, I'll PM my replies to you if review (thank you for reviewing!) My twitter and tumblr are listed on my profile if you have any questions or just want to talk(: Until next time!


	2. Smitten Kitten

_**AN:**_Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! x

**Chapter 2: Smitten Kitten**

Rachel woke up the next morning with a pounding in her head. She didn't really remember much after she third glass of wine, it's all kind of a blur.

"You can come this weekend?... That's fantastic, Q! I'll see you tomorrow night, and I'll even buy bacon at the story today, I'm feeling particularly nice... Vegan? Since when are you, Quin Bacon-Lovin Fabray, a vegan?... Yeah, I'm sure it has absolutely nothing to do with Berry... Don't worry, she's still sleeping... Okay, love you too, bye."

Now Rachel is confused, _very _confused. _'Vegan? Because of me? No. I refuse to believe any of that bullshit.' _Rachel pulled the blanket off of her body to find that she was in yesterdays clothes._ 'This is definitely going to mess up my laundry schedule.'_

...

Two aspirins and a coffee later, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Dani were in the living room watching the television.

"So, Dani. Any plans for the holidays," Kurt asked, '_anything to start a conversation in this dreadful tv filled silence'_ he thought.

"Nothing. Except for that party you guys are throwing," she answered before pulling Santana closer to her, getting more comfortably on the couch.

"I thought you were going to that family thing at your grandma's house," Santana interjected, looking up at Dani from the the spot on her shoulder.

"I got an email from my dad last night telling me he'd call the cops if I stepped a foot on her property. So, no plans."

"He can't do that. I will go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass."

"I'd rather spend Christmas with you anyway," Dani said sweetly to Santana before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I cannot wait for this party," Kurt exclaimed.

"I can," Rachel mumbled miserably.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Berry," Santana said, irritated with the shorter girls pouting.

"I just don't want her here," Rachel shouted.

"I can leave, a-and I don't _have _to go to the party," Dani said, attempting to get out of Santana's hold.

"No Dani, not you. Quinn. I don't want _Quinn _here when I'm trying to have a nice time with my friends."

"Okay, I am officially confused."

"Santana invited my arch-nemesis, Quinn Fabray, to spend Christmas break here. In _my _home."

"Rachel, you're forgetting that she's my friend," Santana said calmy. "Also, this is Kurt and I's home too."

"And I think you're forgetting that she tried to make my high school life a _living hell,_" Rachel countered.

"I think you're forgetting all the times she tried to make up for it, too," Kurt pointed out timidly.

"I can't even think about her without thinking of all the horrible things she's done to me."

"Rachel, Kurt and I used to hate you and make fun of you, but you forgave us. What makes us different," Santana asked softly.

"You guys support me. You're good friends. I love you guys," Rachel said weakly.

"Because you gave us a chance. If you gave Quinn a chance, she'd be those things for you too."

"Whatever. What's on pay-per-view," Rachel muttered.

...

**Later that night**

When Rachel finally decided to go to sleep that evening, Dani decided to ask her girlfriend about Quinn. "So, tell me more about this Quinn girl."

"There's nothing to tell really. She was a bitch to Berry, wants forgiveness, and you know how stubborn and dramatic Rachel is. Rachel believes that Quinn is the reason for all things bad in the world," Santana replied nonchalantly.

"I gathered that. I said tell me more, like what is she really like?"

"She's actually a total sweetheart when you get to know her. Like, yeah she can be a colossal bitch when she wants to be, but she has a colossal heart, too."

"Do you like her," Dani questioned timidly. She knew how difficult it was for the girl beside her to talk about her ex, Brittany.

"I don't like, have feelings for her or anything like that."

"You sound like you're hiding something," Dani innocently accused as she got more comfortable on the couch.

"Fine, okay, so you know how I told you about our old glee club teacher, Mr. Schuester, and how he got left at the alter?" When Dani nodded, Santana continued,"Okay well, the bride's parents decided to have the reception anyway because like, why waste money on a perfectly good party? Long story short, Quinn and I got drunk and ended up having sex...a few times."

"So, it was just a drunk, one night thing?"

"Yes. Never having sex with that confused, crazy bitch ever again."

"Good. Well, I should go. Early shift in the morning." Santana just nodded sullenly. "Hey, I'm fine," Dani assured, lifting the Latina's chin with her index finger.

"Really?" Dani leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss before getting up.

"Definitely," she replied with a smirk before walking out of the door.

...

That morning, Rachel woke up with a smile, no pounding in her head. When she looked over to her alarm clock, her mouth turned from a smile to and 'O' and her eyebrows flew up to her hairline. _'How on Earth did I sleep until nine?', _she thought. With a huff, the short girl pushed the covers off of herself and got out of bed in search for her workout clothes. _'No matter how late I wake up, I will not miss my morning workout. I made an exception yesterday considering the state I was in, but today there is no excuse.'_

After her one hour workout time and a scorching post-workout shower, Rachel walked into the kitchen feeling famished. "Morning Berry! Nice of you to join me today. I was just about to start lunch," Santana shouted with faux cheeriness from the living room. Rachel turned to see her in sweats and watching some reality television show that the shorter girl couldn't care less about.

"Good morning Santana! I could make lunch if you'd like," Rachel replied happily.

"Good, because I didn't feel like getting up." Rachel rolled her eyes before Santana continued,"Why are you so happy anyway?"

"While I was in the shower, I got a text from the director that we have an unscheduled rehearsal tonight so I will not be here when Quinn arrives," Rachel replied happily as she pulled out ingredients for a vegan pizza.

"How did you know she was coming tonight?" Santana asked while getting up and trailing over to her roommate.

"I heard you on the phone yesterday morning. By the way, when did you plan on telling me?" Rachel asked pointedly with her hands on her hips.

"Whenever we got to the station," Santana muttered as she picked up some ingredients to distract herself.

"I am appalled! And what exactly were you going to do once I realized what was going on?"

"I don't know, okay? Quinn is just really excited and nervous to see you. She misses you, you know."

"Yeah, misses tormenting me." Santana rolled her eyes at that but didn't reply, she felt like it was a lost cause at the moment. So they made their pizza and ate it in silence.

...

"San!" Santana turned around to see the blonde that she came to get. Quinn opened her arms and Santana didn't hesitate to step into them.

"It's good to see you, Q." Santana said with her arms around the girl's neck.

"It's good to see you too! I haven't seen you since...yeah," Quinn finished awkwardly, releasing the darker girl.

"I think it's best if we don't talk about that, like ever. I told Dani about it last night and she said she was fine but I'm not too sure," Santana replied, grabbing one of the blondes bags.

"Good idea. So, um, where's Rachel? Didn't you say she was coming with you to the station?" Quinn asked, not so subtly looking around while grabbing her other bag.

"She had rehearsal," Santana sighed, walking out of the station with Quinn right behind her.

Quinn didn't say anything as she helped Santana put the bags in the trunk of a cab. When they were seated in the back and the brunette had given her address to the cab driver, she decided to speak her thoughts, "Does she really have a rehearsal?" Santana gave her a smug look that earned a glare from the blonde.

"You are so smitten, blondie."

"You didn't answer my question," Quinn replied gruffly.

"And you didn't deny your smitten ways," Santana said with a laugh,"but yeah, they have rehearsals a lot, they show is going to be huge. I don't know how Little Miss Barbra keeps her grades up."

"Do you know when opening night it?"

"I've mastered the art of tuning Berry out, but earlier I think she said in two weeks," Santana answered while examining her nails.

"We're here," the cab driver shouted as we pulled up to an old building. Santana threw him a 20 before exiting the vehicle and walking to the open trunk. Santana grabbed both bags and headed towards the building. "Close that would you, Q?"

Quinn obliged, albeit she didn't know why her friend was carrying both of her bags. "San, I can carry my own bags," Quinn insisted as she jogged up to the door to open it for her stubborn pack-mule.

"Dani is up in the loft. Gots to look good," Santana said, hauling the bags with her to the elevator. Thankfully, someone was exiting so she didn't have to wait for it to come down.

"Does she live with you guys?" Quinn asked skeptically as the Latina pushed the button for her floor.

"No, but I am staying with her during your stay so that nobody has to sleep on the floor. She's here now because she wanted to meet you."

When they got to their designated floor, Santana was out of the elevator before it had opened all the way. "Could you get the door, Q," the pack-mule commanded more than actually asking.

"Yes, master," Quinn said sarcastically with a laugh as she walked to the door and started pulling it open. Once again, Santana ran through before the door could open all the way.

"Hey babe, do you need some help with those bags?" Quinn heard from inside the loft.

"Don't bother, she's relentless," Quinn said to the girl she rightfully assumed was Dani as she slid the door shut.

"Excuse me blondie for trying to be chivalrous," Santana said, dropping the bags on the couch and walking into the kitchen for some water.

"Do you even know what that word means?" the blonde girl asked with a smirk. "If I remember correctly, you only carried them to look good for your girlfriend," Quinn continued with a laugh.

"Kiss my ass, Fabray," the Latina replied, throwing a water bottle at the blonde's head.

"That's my job, honey," Dani corrected as Santana sat in her lap, a red tint to her tan cheeks. Quinn grimaced as Dani laughed at the both of them.

"Anyway, where's Kurt? You said Rachel was rehearsing, but nothing about Kurt," Quinn asked, changing the subject to something that didn't make her want to projectile vomit.

"That's because you asked about Rachel, not Kurt," Santana countered with a knowing smirk. Quinn narrowed her eyes at the brunette before glancing at Dani and blushing. "Anyway, he's also at rehearsals."

'I didn't know that he was in the show?"

"He's not. He's rehearsing with Elliot. They should be here soon though."

"They've been spending a lot of time together," Dani said quietly, almost accusingly.

"They have? Wow, crazy, didn't realize," Santana said sarcastically.

"Do you think something's going on there?" Dani asked Santana, pinching her hips.

"Engaged or not, Kurt has a thing for Elliot."

"Woah, okay. Wait a second, Elliot is the other guy in your band, right?" Quinn asked from her seat on the couch.

"Yeah, you know him as Star Child from that video I sent you. Anyway, they've been having rehearsals without us because apparently gay boys have the best taste."

"But, Kurt and Blaine are like, soul mates or whatever."

"Kind of like how you think that you and Rachel are," Santana said with a wink as Quinn narrowed her eyes at her.

"Okay wait, you're into Rachel?" Dani asked, giving a confused look to the two girls. "Like, Rachel Berry?

"Do you know any other Rachels?" Santana asked before Dani stuck her tongue out at her, "but yeah, Quinn has been into Berry since high school."

"Awe, you're a smitten kitten," Dani said to Quinn, only to notice that the blonde girl was staring at the girls in the armchair.

"I am not," Quinn said, almost shouting.

"You aren't what?" Kurt asked the hazel-eyed girl as he walked in, Elliot trailing behind him. _'Is that eyeliner?', _she thought as she got up to give Kurt a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I'm not a smitten kitten," the blonde girl said, pulling away from the blue-eyed boy. "Hi, I'm Quinn, but knowing Kurt, he's probably already told you my entire life story," she said to Elliot, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"He might have mentioned a few things," Elliot laughed, shaking her hand.

"Nothing too bad I hope," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just that you're smitten for Rachel," Kurt sing-songed from behind her.

"I'm not smitten," Quinn said, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Smitten kitten or not, you want Berry's kitten," Santana said mockingly.

"May I um, do you think I could take a shower?" Quinn said with flushing cheeks.

Santana pointed her in the direction of the bathroom before saying, "Towels are on the rack, if I find our you were touching _your _kitten in there, I will not hesitate to beat your ass."

Quinn glared at her before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

...

Quinn woke up around midnight to the sound of the door opening. "Rachel? Is that you?" she asked, voice hoarse from sleep while sitting up on the couch.

"Ye-yeah i-," hiccup, "it's m-me," Rachel slurred as she stumbled in, clearly drunk off her ass.

"Are you- are you drunk?" Quinn asked she rubbed her eyes before yawning.

"No," hiccup, "just a-a little tipsy," the shorter girl said as she struggled to shut the door back. Quinn turned on the lamp that was place on the side table before crawling out of her blanket to help Rachel. "Are- are those ninja tur-," hiccup, "turtles?" she asked, pointing to the blonde's pajama pants.

"Um...maybe," Quinn said with a blush. "Why are you drunk? I thought you were at rehearsal," she questioned, scratching her head, making her hair look more wild than it did two seconds ago.

"They wanted," hiccup, "to go out for dri-," hiccup, "drinks," Rachel said as she stumbled to the kitchen table to set her things down. "And Santana invi-," hiccup, "invited Queen Fabgay t-to stay fo-," hiccup, "for winter break, so I just needed some-," hiccup, "thing to take the peg off."

Quinn walked to the fridge to get the girl that just called her 'Queen Fabgay', a bottle of water, trying to figure out if she purposely called her that or if she's just _that _drunk. "I um, I think you mean edge. To take the edge off."

"What?" Rachel asked =, taking the water and looking puzzledly at the blonde girl that resembled a lion. "When did we get a tal-," hiccup, "talking lion that wears ninja turtle pants?"

"Come one, drink some water and lets get you to bed," Quinn said with a smile. She couldn't help but think that Rachel was the most adorable drunk she had ever met. "Are you going to be sick?" she asked, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder as the girl put a hand over her mouth. Not a second later, the blonde's sock-clad feet were covered in Rachel's puke. "I am _totally_ a smitten kitten," she said with a sigh.

...

**A/N: **Sorry that it has taken so long to get you guys an update! Hopefully the fact that it's almost three times longer will make up for it. Let me know what you think? Also, I'm only 15 so sorry for any grammar mistakes. Until next time(: xx


End file.
